


Heart

by rainsoakedshoes



Series: 30 Days of Sterek [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Beta Derek, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Worried Derek, Worried Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3094541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alpha had wanted the Beacon Hills’ territory and Scott out of the way. The best way the alpha had decided to do that was by decimating Scott’s back; starting with the human members. <br/>They had reached Stiles before the alpha could kill him, but Stiles had already been bitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 - Heart  
> I meant to have this up earlier today, but i got distracted, sorry.

Both Derek and Scott refused to leave Stiles’ side after it happened. So the two werewolves sat and waited to see what would happen next. To see if Stiles was strong enough to pull through.

An alpha had wanted the Beacon Hills’ territory and Scott out of the way. The best way the alpha had decided to do that was by decimating Scott’s back; starting with the human members.

They had reached Stiles before the alpha could kill him, but Stiles had already been bitten.

Now it was a waiting game to see if Stiles’ body would accept or reject the bite. The alpha had knocked Stiles out before biting him, and Stiles hadn’t woken up yet. Which was a fact that deeply worried Derek and Scott.

“Do you think he’s okay?” Scott asked. They were sitting in the back of Deaton’s clinic. Stiles was lying on the cold stainless steel table.

Derek shrugged. Stiles wasn’t vomiting up black blood, and he didn’t have a fever, which were both good signs to Derek. “I think so. Erica, Boyd and Isaac were all conscious after I gave them the bite. It was easier to see when the change actually overcame them.”

“The first difference I remember was the bite healing,” Scott said. The wound on Stiles’ side was clean, but still bloody and unhealed. “Maybe he’s like Lydia. Maybe he’s immune to the bite. Deaton said there’s a spark of something in him.”

“Maybe,” Derek agreed. He didn’t really care if Stiles became a werewolf, or a banshee, or something else entirely, as long as he lived.

Scott started pacing up and down the room beside the table. Derek closed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. He could hear Stiles’ slow but steady heartbeat, and he focused on that.

An hour later Scott’s voice startled Derek.

“Derek!”

“What is it?” Derek joined Scott by the table.

The alpha was looking down at Stiles’ side. The bite was closing and healing over in front of their eyes.

“He’s healing,” Scott said.

“Thank God.” Derek sighed a breath of relief and put his hand on Scott’s shoulder. “Hopefully this means he’ll wake up soon.”

The two werewolves stood beside Stiles and watched the bite heal completely. All the other scrapes and bruises on Stiles’ body healed and disappeared as well. Stiles heartbeat was getting stronger and stronger as his body healed.

When Stiles did finally wake it was with a start. He sat up, gasping for breath, and looking around the room.

“Stiles,” Scott had his hands on Stiles’ shoulders, holding his friend steady. “It’s okay. You’re okay.”

“Where am I?” Stiles asked. “What happened?”

“You’re at Deaton’s,” Scott said. “We brought you here after we found the alpha who had you. Stiles, you,” Scott paused. He know how much Stiles didn’t want the bite, and how much it was going to hurt Stiles, but he had no other option but to tell him the truth. “Stiles the alpha bit you.”

Stiles swallowed hard. “You mean I’m...?”

Scott nodded sadly. “You’re a werewolf.”

“What happened to the alpha?” Stiles asked.

Scott and Derek looked at each other. “We took care of him,” Derek said. “He’s not going to be a problem anymore.”

“Can I go home?” Stiles’ voice was quiet. He was still processing the information he had just been given.

“Yeah,” Scott nodded. “We’ll take you home.”

*

The next day Stiles was lying on his bed, a pillow over his head, when there was a knock at the front door. Stiles ignored the knocking, but whoever was at the door was persistent. Stiles threw his pillow to the other side of the room and went to go answer the door.

He wasn’t that surprised to see Derek standing at his front door.

“I told both you and Scott I’m okay. I just want some time alone,” Stiles said. He turned his back on Derek and walked back into the house.

“I know.” Derek followed Stiles into the house, closing the door behind himself. “I ignored your message. And I wouldn’t be surprised if Scott ignores it too.”

“I know what to expect.” Stiles headed up the stairs, uncaring that Derek was following him. “I saw what happened to Scott.”

“Just because you know what to expect doesn’t mean you’re handling it.”

Stiles whirled around to face Derek. “Of course I’m not handling it!” Stiles shouted. “I never wanted to be a werewolf! I didn’t choose this! I don’t want this!” His eyes were glowing gold and his fangs had slipped down. Stiles clamped a hand over his mouth. “Oh my God.”

“And that’s why I didn’t ignore your message,” Derek said. He tried to keep his voice light because Stiles looked absolutely terrified.

Stiles took a deep breath and walked into his room. “You think I’m going to hurt someone?”

“Not deliberately.” Derek followed Stiles into his room. “But you could hurt someone, or yourself, if you lose control.”

“We have two weeks until the full moon.” Stiles sat down on the edge of the bed.

“It’s never too early to start learning to control your shift,” Derek said.

“Everything’s so _loud_ ,” Stiles admitted with a sigh. “I heard the neighbour on her cell phone while she was sitting in her car earlier. And the smells, don’t even get me started on the smells.

Derek noticed Stiles’ pillow on the floor. He picked it up and handed it to the younger man, then sat on the bed next to him. Stiles clutched the pillow to his chest.

“I know you didn’t want this,” Derek said. “I’m sorry we didn’t get there before the alpha bit you.”

“Thanks.” Stiles looked at Derek. “But you know it’s not your fault, right? I’d never blame you, or Scott, or anyone other than that fucking alpha. He’s the one who did this to me. You guys saved my life.”

“We got there before he killed you, but you still could have died from the bite. I should have gotten there sooner.”

“You were worried it was going to end like Paige, weren’t you?” Stiles asked before he could stop himself. It was good to know that becoming a werewolf hadn’t cured his tendency to put his foot him his mouth.

“How did you…?” Derek looked confused and hurt; Stiles suddenly felt very guilty.

“Peter told me,” Stiles explained. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I know I’m nothing like Paige.”

“It’s okay,” Derek said slowly. He didn’t really know what to say. He hadn’t expected Stiles to know about Paige, or to bring her up.

There was a sound of a car horn down the street and Stiles flinched. “It’s like its right in my ear,” he complained.

“When everything becomes too over whelming it helps to focus on one thing,” Derek said. He knew how to handle this topic of conversation. He knew how to help Stiles with his abilities. “Focus on one noise; preferably something nearby with a steady beat.” Derek looked around and spotted the clock on Stiles’ wall. “Like a clock.”

“Why?” Stiles asked.

Trust Stiles to question Derek’s plan. “Because when you focus on something in the foreground, you can learn how to filter out the background noise. It helps you learn how to focus your hearing to either the foreground or background noise without getting over whelmed.”

“Okay,” Stiles nodded. “I think I can do that.”

“Good,” Derek said. “Close your eyes and focus on one noise.” Stiles nodded again and closed his eyes. “You got it?” Derek asked after a moment.

“Yeah,” Stiles said.

“Keeping focusing on that noise and let everything else fade out.”

Stiles snorted. “Let it all fade away.”

“Shut up.” Derek had a fond smile on his face. “All of the other noise will just fade out. Keep focusing on the noise close by, and notice how you can tell those other noises are far away.”

Stiles nodded and Derek fell silent. He just let Stiles focus on the noise until he was comfortable. After a little while Stiles opened his eyes again.

“I think I got it,” Stiles said. He felt a lot better. Everything was quieter than it had been. The only noises he could here were the ones coming from within the house.

“You’ll probably have to practice,” Derek said. “And you’ll have to get used to going to places with lots of noises, like the school. What did you focus on? The clock?”

Stiles’ cheeks went pink and he looked away from Derek. “I tried the clock at first, but uh, I couldn’t block out the sound of your heartbeat, so I focused on that. Is that okay?”

“I – yeah, that’s fine,” Derek said, a little perplexed. “Whatever helps you most.”

“This is the calmest I’ve been all day,” Stiles admitted. “Thanks.”

Derek knocked shoulder lightly with Stiles gently. “Gotta look after pack.”

**Author's Note:**

> this fic will definitely have a sequel further on in the series. 
> 
> you can talk to me on [tumblr](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
